


Жамевю

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Альфонс путешествует по миру и узнает множество новых вещей. В том числе и о собственном брате.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 24





	Жамевю

**Author's Note:**

> Так же есть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7049253

Вернув тело, Альфонс подался в путешествия, они увлекли его, потому что теперь он мог увидеть знакомый ему мир с другой стороны.

После Ксинга он проездом посетил Аэруго, отправился изучать культуру, с которой не был знаком до этого, но родные места звали обратно, буквально снились ночами, а ведь он почти забыл, что такое видеть сны.

Рано или поздно они должны были довести до его возвращения, даже если не навсегда.

В Ризенбурге ничего не изменилось, поток жизни словно обтекал его стороной, не останавливаясь ни на секунды, и было в этом что-то особенное.

Возможность увидеть его таким же, каким он помнил из детства. Уинри только выросла, не заметно с первого взгляда, но если присмотреться получше. Она улыбнулась ему и обняла, прижимая к забытому теплу дома.

Иногда Ал думал, что тот самый дом, от которого они пытались отказаться, так и не смог оставить их, несмотря на старания. И это было замечательно. Теперь он понимал.

С Эдом ему хотелось увидеться ничуть не меньше, и он не знал, насколько брат мог измениться с их последней встречи, и мог ли?

Однако.

Когда он спросил, Уинри потеряла свою первоначальную радость, она отвела взгляд, потом решилась и посмотрела на него, покачав головой:

– Он вернулся.

Ал понял, не задавая никаких других вопросов.

В Столице поток жизни и людей в нем двигался куда быстрее, все изменялось моментально, стоило на секунду отвлечься и ты уже за пределами этого потока, – так Ал думал, пока сам находился в этом сумасшедшем потоке вечных поисков. Сейчас его жизнь была куда более размеренной и спокойной, и он все же предпочитал это спокойствие, насколько бы гонка из детства не оставляла в нем радостных воспоминаний. Когда все закончилось, он вполне начал считать их отличным временем.

С Эдом, казалось ему, все вышло иначе – после стольких лет внутри движения он не смог отказаться от этой жизни, полной приключений.

Не смог смириться с тем ритмом жизни Ризенбурга и снова оказался здесь.

Встретились они спустя столько времени в старом кафе, в котором иногда останавливались несколько лет назад.

Эд выглядел совершенно тем же человеком, но что-то в нем отличалось. Возможно, то, что он перестал носить свой красный “знак отличия”, или то, что он перестал заплетать косу. Или то, что он отдал Истине Врата.

Но это были изменения, которые никак не повлияли на его характер, – так Ал думал.

Словно и не было никакого расставания, словно только вчера они вернулись из очередного путешествия в поисках философского камня, словно они снова сидели в этой кафешке, потому что Эдвард тянул до последнего и не хотел сообщать полковнику о том, что они вернулись.

Кстати говоря.

– Братик.

– Что?

– Почему ты живешь в квартире полковника?  
Эдвард на автомате почти ответил, что он уже не полковник, а потом до него дошел смысл вопроса. Он поперхнулся, откашлялся и посмотрел на брата ошалевшим взглядом.

– Откуда?..

– Случайно мимо проходил. Понимаю, что мы все время ночевали в гостиницах, потому что постоянно путешествовали, и тебе сейчас не так уж часто нужно куда-то уезжать, но...

Отвечать он, было видно, не очень хотел. Резко занервничал, отвел взгляд, и Алу в голову пришла самая дикая мысль из всех мыслей, которые могли прийти ему в этот момент.

– Не говори мне только, что вы…

Эдвард продолжал напряженно молчать, он закрыл лицо руками, локти его упирались в столешницу и выглядел он при этом весьма...смущенным. Впервые за всю жизнь, наверное.

– Серьезно?..

Видимо, он все же нашел в себе силы, чтобы посмотреть Алу в глаза сквозь пальцы, рука также закрывала часть его лица, взгляд говорил о многом, представлял нечто среднее между раздражением (“Если бы ты не был моим братом, я бы убил тебя”) и смущением (“Пожалуйста, просто заткнись”). Ал как открыл рот, так и забыл его закрыть.

– Серьезно, – констатировал он пораженно, и Эд окончательно отвернулся в сторону.

Молча.

– Как это вышло?

– Долгая история, – наконец решился ответить Эд.

– Ты обязан мне рассказать, – настаивал Альфонс.

– Потом как-нибудь, ладно?

Ал кивнул, он знал, что рано или поздно услышит эту историю.


End file.
